


Carnage [ABANDONED, TO BE REWRITTEN]

by FlyingFreeYT



Series: Call me calloused, call me cold [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Atari and Coda are BROS, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Coda casually falls to the dark side but it's fine dw abt it, Coda has one eye, DONT MAKE PROMISES U CANT KEEP KIDS, Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Heavy Angst, I literally made an entire goddamn battallion, I'm posting stuff abt my characters all out of order but its fine, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kent just sees a shiny that is literally 16 and goes "ur my son now", Krell is a bastard, Loss, Mandalorian Culture, Neopronouns, No Beta, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Not A Fix-It, OC-centric, Old Republic references, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Sibling Rivalry, So many OCs, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, War Crimes, abandoned, but kinda?, deadass i have a doc with over 600 characters, i have too much lore but fuck it, listen this is dark, names pronouns AND ct numbers, no clonecest you nasties, not a lot of fluff tho, the jedi council has no rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFreeYT/pseuds/FlyingFreeYT
Summary: this work is abandoned and will soon be rewritten“With all due respect, General, these troopers are also under my command.” Coda stepped up. Krell glared down at them,“That may be so, but you have your own mission to attend to, is that right, General Falcin.”“Mission?”“I am sending you to scout the ridge and hold the position 4 clicks east. Take a small amount of your men, no more than 5.” Krell said dismissively, he turned towards the surrounding troopers, “Stand at attention!” Rex shot into parade rest, sparing a glance at Fives. The ARC Trooper rolled his eyes but shot his shoulders back as well. The surrounding troopers did the same.“Under whose authority? I wasn’t aware I was being sent on a solo mission.” Coda asked, crossing his arms over his chest.“Under mine.” Krell growled, “Take no more than 5 of your men. I will continue the assault on the Capital.”
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex & Atari (OC), CT-7567 | Rex & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Dogma & CT-5385 | Tup, Rylie (OC) & Silver (OC), past Keeli (star wars)/OMC
Series: Call me calloused, call me cold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674871
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. This is how it's gonna be

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at this* oh look angst time
> 
> PLEASE HEED THE TAGS
> 
> Notes on my characters (more fics will come explaining more lore and backstory! Be patient)
> 
> General Coda Falcin- Mandalorian, they/he  
> Marshal Commander Atari- he/him  
> ARC Trooper Silver- he/him  
> ARC Trooper Rylie- Xe/they  
> ARC Trooper Kent- He/they  
> ARC Trooper Brook- She/her  
> Medical Officer Ronin- He/him  
> Trooper Kodak- he/him  
> Trooper Ajax- he/him  
> Trooper Vega- She/they  
> Trooper Helios- They/she  
> Trooper Taurus- He/him  
> Trooper Neptune- He/him  
> Trooper Kai- Genderfluid, usually they/them unless otherwise stated
> 
> Those are the characters from the 118th you are likely to see the most!

Coda stood triumphantly next to Anakin, both jedi turning off their sabers and turning towards the surrounding troopers. Coda scanned the terrain, eye looking around for more danger, even though they wouldn’t be able to see the shadowy figures in the dark atmosphere.

Anakin turned, “They won’t be gone for long, we need to hold this position until reinforcements arrive.”

“We need to be careful, the enemy can sneak up on us. We need to be alert.” Coda grimaced, moving to stand next to their Commander, Atari. The clone was standing at attention but Coda knew him well enough to know he was dead on his feet, “You alright, Atari?”   
  


“Of course, sir. It’s been a long day, is all” He replied, his voice slightly morphed from the voice modulator in his helmet. Coda nodded, looking over to their troops mixed with Anakin’s 501st. He noticed two of his ARC Troopers, Rylie and Silver, cornering some shinies, most likely bullying them into cleaning the decks on the  _ Constellation  _ so that those two could drink their contraband Whiskey with the other officers. Coda couldn’t help but snort at the Trooper’s antics, always sowing chaos it seems.

Green blaster fire came from the shadows, followed by the Umbarans in their suits, shouting to each other in their native language, “It’s an ambush, fall back!” Coda yelled, grabbing their lightsaber and their good eye scanning the shadows, trying to find the enemy to deflect blaster fire onto. 

A glance to the side showed Anakin had also ignited his saber, deflecting blaster fire and running back with his troopers. Atari and Rex standing side by side shooting their pistols in sync with each other. A shiny fell at Coda’s feet, groaning and holding the blaster wound on his arm, blood seeping through his gloved fingers.

Making sure to not lose their focus, Coda quickly leaned down to help the soldier onto his feet, yelling for him to take cover. Coda heard Rex’s voice over the comm, “Sirs, we can call in an airstrike on the enemy’s position and we can get off the ridge in case it overshoots!”

Coda looked up, calculating. Oddball was always on target, but it wouldn’t hurt to get off the ridge, “Fall back!” Anakin yelled. Coda turned as well, using the force to push some troopers off of the Ridge.

The 501st and 118th gathered silently in the trees, the distant yelling of Umbarans suddenly replaced with screams as Oddball and Hawk flew their bombers overhead, explosions following them. Silence.

“Never doubt Oddball,” Coda snorted, looking back to see a 501st Trooper with a machine gun snickering with a few other Troopers. Coda took note of the Trooper’s armor, noticing the symmetrical lines on his chestplate and helmet. Coda always liked to learn the names and armor of the Troopers he was serving with, even if they weren’t in his Battalion.

“That’ll teach ‘em” Atari said quietly, pulling off his helmet and wiping the sweat off his brow. Coda raised an eyebrow,

“Not so fast, soldier. We still need to take the capital.” Coda sighed, slapping the Commander's shoulder, their way of saying “hang in there.” Atari sighed and pulled his helmet back on grabbing his pistols out of their holsters.

The Battalions were stopped when a Republic gunship landed. The doors opened, revealing a Basilisk Jedi, 2 clone troopers trailing him. Coda’s eyes narrowed at the sight of Krell, he always put a bad taste in his mouth.

“General Krell is here?” A trooper behind Coda asked, a 501st trooper, considering Coda didn’t recognize the tone of voice to be one from their battalion.

“Something big must be going on.” Another one replied. Coda stood up straight, shoulders back as he walked forward with Anakin to meet Krell.

“Master Krell, my thanks for the air support.” Anakin said, obviously confused by Krell’s appearance.

“Master Skywalker, Master Falcin.” Krell nodded to both Jedi, ignoring that they were both Knights. Coda could feel the unease of the soldiers around them. Coda discreetly released their stress into the Force.

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Anakin asked.

“I’m afraid the Council has asked Skywalker back to Coruscant. Effective immediately.”

“W-What? Why?” Anakin asked, flabbergasted.

“It was a direct request from the Chancellor. That is all they would tell me.” Krell replied. Coda narrowed their eyes.

“I can’t just leave my troops!”

“I am to be leading them for the rest of the mission.” Krell said, eyeing Coda out of the corner of his eye. 

“Of course, I will still be here. I can continue the assault.” Coda interrupted. Krell huffed, 

“Shouldn’t you return with Skywalker?” Krell sneered,

“As far as I'm aware, the Chancellor did not request my presence.” Coda growled, “I will stay here with my troopers.” They cringed internally, Master Raeh would have scolded Coda for his tone if he was here.

_ If he was alive. _

“Very well.” Krell said through gritted teeth. Anakin watched the two interact and sighed,

“Master Krell, this is Captain Rex, my first in command.” He said, gesturing towards his Captain. Armor covered in debris, Rex stood at attention at Anakin’s side, “You will not find a more loyal trooper anywhere.”

Coda resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Atari and Rylie were standing  _ right there,  _ “Don’t worry General. We will have the Capital under Republic control by the time you’re back.” Rex said. He made eye contact with Coda, who nodded.

“Good to hear, I wish you well, Skywalker.” Krell said, nodding for Anakin to go into the gunship to return to Coruscant. Anakin patted Rex’s shoulder and nodded to Coda and entered the gunship. Doors closed, the gunship sped out of hostile space towards the Republic fleet just above the atmosphere.

“Your reputation precedes you, General. It’s an honor working with you.” Rex said in Krell’s direction. The Basilisk glared at the clone,

“Your flattery is noted, but it will not be rewarded. You are under my command now, and I expect the best from you.” Krell growled. Coda growled back,

“With all due respect,  _ General _ , these troopers are also under my command.” Coda stepped up. Krell glared down at them,

“That may be so, but you have your own mission to attend to, is that right,  _ General Falcin.” _

“Mission?”

“I am sending you to scout the ridge and hold the position 4 clicks east. Take a small amount of your men, no more than 5.” Krell said dismissively, he turned towards the surrounding troopers, “Stand at attention!” Rex shot into parade rest, sparing a glance at Fives. The ARC Trooper rolled his eyes but shot his shoulders back as well. The surrounding troopers did the same.

“Under whose authority? I wasn’t aware I was being sent on a solo mission.” Coda asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Under mine.” Krell growled, “Take no more than 5 of your men. I will continue the assault on the Capital.”

Coda held back a sigh and turned towards their troopers. The 118th’s purple and blue armor blended in with the shadowy surroundings

Coda did  _ not _ like this. Their whole battalion under  _ Krell?  _ Kriff, “Atari, Brook, Kent, and Kai. You will come with me.” He said, nodding to their Commander and ARC troopers. Rylie and Silver will stay with Krell to provide backup for the 501st, and Kai needs to get away from Neptune for a bit.

Coda didn’t miss Kent’s reaction. The Trooper glanced towards Kodak, who he practically adopted. Kodak and his squad were sent out at 8. He was  _ 16, _ a kid. Kent brought Kodak to Rylie, the ARC trooper perking up, “Keep him alive for me, will ya?” Kent asked. Rylie nodded,

“Of course,  _ vod _ , I promise.” Xe replied. Kent turned back to Coda and their small group, standing next to Brook.

“I wish you luck on taking the Capital, Krell.” Coda nodded, turning east with their troopers in tow. He didn’t miss the darkness swarming around Krell, the feeling of  _ success _ looming around him. Coda suppressed a shiver.

Once out of range, Coda stopped them, “Alright, everyone keep your comms open, we aren’t going to the ridge.”

“Sir?” Atari asked.

“I don’t trust Krell, the Force around him feels  _ wrong. _ I don’t like that I was forced to leave your  _ vod’e  _ with him.” Coda replied, not turning towards them, “In case something goes wrong, I want to be within a good distance of them so we can step in. We need to be prepared for anything.”

The space was filled with the sound of comms being turned on, Coda felt the Force relax slightly around him, Kent relaxing at the chance of contacting Kodak if they needed to.

“Do you know General Krell, sir?” Brook asked, her kama swayed as a breeze came through,

“I’ve had very few interactions with him. But every time I’ve been near him it felt… _ cold _ and dark. I don’t trust him.” Coda sighed and looked up towards the ridge they were supposed to scout, “We will go no farther than 2 clicks away and move towards the capital to provide backup if it’s needed.”

“Krell has 2 battalions with him, sir. Are you sure they are going to need backup?” Kai asked. Kent smacked them on the side of their helmet.

“Krell has some of the highest casualty rates in the GAR. If he doesn’t get overrun he will have no troops left to hold the Capital” Coda sighed. They turned towards Kai, “You were trained in slicing, correct?” They asked. Kai perked up and nodded,

“Yes, sir!”

Coda nodded, “Discreetly, slice into Captain Rex’s and Medical Officer Kix’s comms. We need to know their location at all times in case plans change and I am not contacted.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, sir… why Kix? I understand Rex, but Kix?” Kai asked, their voice getting smaller as they felt Kent look at them again, glaring through his helmet. Kent really was the Mom of the battalion.

Atari spoke up before Coda could answer, “Because Kix will be running around the battlefield patching up the wounded. He keeps logs on his Datapad of the casualties and his medical supplies so they can restock. If General Falcin were to arrest Krell, they would have proof that he used his troopers as canon fodder and could arrest him for manslaughter.” Coda didn’t miss the flinch that Brook made, she was more sensitive on the topic than her siblings.

Brook spoke up, voice quiet and shaky, unusual for the ARC Trooper, “Do...do you plan on arresting Krell, sir?”

Coda nodded, “Only if there is proof and a reason for him to be arrested. But if it comes down to it....”

The group was silent after that, pushing through the foliage to get far enough away from Krell’s group to not be detected,  _ “Gedet’ye,”  _ Coda silently pleaded to whoever was listening,  _ “Gedet’ye k’oyacyi.” _


	2. This is what you'll think of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for this update to come out like. Last week but some stuff came up. Not super proud of this chapter tbh but! It's here

“Quicken that pace, battalion! This is not some training course on Kamino!” Krell yelled, 10 paces in front of Rex. Fives growled silently,

  


“The General’s got a way with words.” He grumbled. Rex sighed. Kix and Ronin ran up to him,

  


“Sir,” Kix spoke first, “The troops are being worn down. We need to rest.” Rex nodded at the medics and quickened his pace to catch up with Krell.

  


“Sir, this ridge up here is a good place to set up camp.” Krell huffed, Rex spoke again, “Sir, our troopers are worn down, they just- need a little break.”

  


Krell turned sharply towards Rex, startling the clone, “Time and Rest are luxuries the Republic cannot afford.  _ We _ are the key to this invasion! The other battalions are counting on our support. If we fail,  _ everyone _ fails! Do you understand this?” Krell swung around, facing the battalions behind him and yelled, “Do all of you understand this!”

  


Silence met him. Rex didn’t miss how Fives seemed to shake with rage, and if Silver’s knuckles weren’t gloved, they would’ve been white from how tight he was holding his blaster.

  


_ “Sir,  _ we are making good time! We are  _ ahead _ of schedule! A five-minute break is all we need!” Rylie yelled, supporting an exhausted Kodak on xyr shoulder, the kid dragging his blaster and knees shaking. 

  


Krell growled and pushed his way through the troops, igniting a lightsaber when he reached Rylie. Xe didn’t flinch and took off their bucket, looking Krell in the eye.

  


“ARC- 1772. I wouldn’t speak if I was in your position.” Krell spoke quietly, ignoring the Trooper's rank as Captain. Rylie glared back, their hold on Kodak getting stronger.

  


“Sir, we have been keeping this pace for 12 hours, we need to rest,” Rylie said, their voice low. Krell growled and put his ignited saber close to their neck. Rylie watched the green blade, flinching when it got close to xyr blacks, barely touching them.

  


“Stand down ARC-1772. That's an order.” Kodak shook slightly in Rylie’s grasp. Rylie growled a quiet “sir, yes sir.”

  


Satisfied, Krell turned off his saber and marched towards the front of the battalion, “Now move on!”

  


Rylie huffed and looked at Kodak, the kid was pale and eyes were wide, “You alright, kid?”

  


“Y-yes, sir. I’m fine, thank you.” Rylie nodded, patted the kid on the back, and started marching again.

  


The battalion was silent for the next hour, the occasional grumbling of a trooper or the sounds of the walkers the only thing you could hear. Fives and Silver stayed up front with Rex, looking around for threats (which was useless anyway considering it was dark and the lights on their helmets did nothing).

  


Fives stopped the troopers next to him and pointed up to the sky, “wait, you see that?”

  


Rex nodded, seeing the glowing creatures that were flying at them terrifyingly fast, “yeah, ready your weapons!”

  


Silver pulled his pistols out of his holsters mentally making the calculations on how to hit the creatures if they went on the path he expected them to. When they were within 30 meters, the battalions fired.

  


Blue blaster fire and the sound of screaming soon filled the air. One of the bugs grabbed Kix who yelped and reached out for Ronin and Jesse. The other grabbed Vega, who screamed and struggled in the creature’s grasp. Vega twisted and pulled out the vibroblade General Falcin gifted to her and sliced at the bug’s feet. It screamed and slammed her into a tree, knocking the wind out of her and sending her falling to the ground. Rylie and Kodak barely managed to catch her.

  


Rex, Silver, and Fives shot at the bug flying off with Kix, the medical officer struggling in its grasp. Krell ran up and pushed through the troopers, igniting his sabers and jumped onto the bug holding Kix, stabbing it with the saber. Krell grabbed Kix and threw him to the ground and wrestled the bug to the ground.

  


“Anyone else want to sit and play with the animals!” Krell said, less of a question. He stomped on the writhing bug, crushing its skull and killing it. The writhing stopped. Krell was met with silence, troopers stared, tense, “That's what I thought.”

  


Jesse helped a shaking Kix onto his feet, the Medical Officer breathing heavily and struggling to breathe. Jesse pulled Kix’s helmet off,  _ “Kriff,  _ Kix. You’re okay, brother.”

  


Kix nodded, seeming to reassure himself that he was on solid ground, tears fell down his face. He tapped out an  _ ‘i’m okay’ _ on Jesse’s arm. Jesse nodded. Handing Kix his bucket, he supported the Trooper’s weight on his shoulder.

  


Neptune couldn’t help the growl that slipped out. He dusted off his chest plate, the Umbaran soil covering up his purple and blue stripes he spent  _ way _ too long perfecting. He noticed the troopers around him; Shinies were shaking and sticking close to each other, while the Veterans spread out, looking everywhere for danger.

  


Krell had two battalions under his control, and he was going to wear them down before he got anywhere.

  


-

  


Kai kept an eye on their datapad. So far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary on Rex and Kix’s comms. Kent kept close to their side. Brook stayed near the back, her head hanging down as anxiety continued to overtake her. Atari was upfront with the General, both men tense.

  


Kai stopped as data was submitted from Kix

  


**CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER CT-6116**

**STATUS REPORT**

**Ambush. 22 casualties, 37 injured**

**LOW ON gauze, BACTA patches, pain-killers**

  


**HIGH PRIORITY**

**CT-77-0908 CONCUSSION, 2 FRACTURED RIBS**

**CT-8347 BROKEN ANKLE, CONCUSSION**

**ARC-1772 DISLOCATED SHOULDER, SPRAINED WRIST**

  


Kai gasped, ‘08 was Vega, from their squad. The Arc Trooper was Captain Rylie. Kai didn't recognize the other trooper- A 501st, their mind supplied

  


“You alright?” Kent asked. Kai nodded before jogging up to Coda and Atari,

  


“Sirs, a new report came in from Kix.”

  


“What’s on it?” Atari asked, his tone barely panicked,

  


“Well… the battalions were ambushed. 37 injuries and… 22 casualties.” Kai didn’t miss the way Coda flinched. They  _ never _ had casualty numbers like that, not from a single  _ ambush _ (granted, that could’ve just been Coda’s and Atari’s leadership), “A few troopers were placed on the higher priority list. Vega and Captain Rylie and a 501st Trooper I don’t know the name of.”

  


“Rylie’s hurt?” Kai jumped, looking over to their sister. Brook had her arms crossed over her chest. Bucket on, it didn’t mask the distress coming off the trooper.

  


“How bad is it?” Coda asked, their voice dark and quiet,

  


“A dislocated shoulder and a sprained wrist, sir.”   
  


“How the kriff-  _ how? _ They haven't even reached the Capital!” Kent exclaimed,

  


“They were ambushed-”

  


“They wouldn’t have numbers like  _ that _ if they were in cover. Krell must have put them out in the open.” Coda spoke up once again, silencing the argument that was just starting. Coda sighed, “Krell is ignoring Skywalker’s and I’s plan. Using the troopers as canon fodder. He’s reckless.” They muttered.

  


“Should we step in, sir?” Brook asked

  


“No.” The troopers stayed in shocked silence,

  


_ “No?  _ Sir, Krell is just starting to destroy the battalions!”

  


“Krell doesn’t have the Capital. If we step in now Krell could use my disobeying of orders against  _ you _ . When we know for sure Krell is sending your  _ vod’e _ on suicide runs, and that this  _ ambush _ wasn’t some slip-up, then, I will step in. There’s too much at risk right now.” He made it clear that was the end of the conversation, but Kent let a quiet growl slip out. Their body tense and fists clenched and shaking.

  


Atari spared a glance at his brother. He reached out, grabbing Kent’s shoulder, “Kodak’s in good hands, brother. Rylie and Silver won’t let Krell touch him.” Kent shrugged off his hand.

  


Coda stopped the troopers after another few minutes of hiking, “this is a good spot to set up camp. We should be ahead of them, we can rest for a few hours.” Kent and Brook wordlessly started setting up, Coda went to the edge of the clearing, looking down over the valley.

  


Atari joined his General. He took his bucket off and let it rest under his arm on his hip, “How are you feeling, sir?”

  


Coda hummed, “I’m doing all right, Commander. How about you? How have you been feeling about the situation?”

  


The General was awfully good at keeping their panic hidden.

  


Atari thought for a moment. This whole situation was new to him. He has been to plenty of planets with similar terrain, but another General (A  _ Jedi _ , no less) coming in and taking over, tossing another General to the side? Yeah, that's new. “I’m not sure, sir. I’m not sure how I feel about Krell, especially when he has Torrent Company and the  _ entire _ 118th with him.” Coda sighed.

  


“I know, Atari. This is new for all of us. I wasn’t fond of the Council sending the whole battalion, either. Granted, it’s not like we really follow the typical structure of a battalion.” They both snort. The 118th was divided into Companies, but the battalion typically all worked together anyways, only splitting into Companies led by Atari or an ARC Trooper captain in more desperate circumstances, “I feel responsible.”

  


“Sir?”

  


“The 118th are my troopers, your siblings. I should have put my foot down with Krell.”

  


“He technically outranks you, sir, there wasn’t anything else you could’ve done.”

  


“It’s still my battalion.” _My Master's battalion_ went unsaid between the two.

  


There was silence after that, a comfortable one. The General and Commander know each other well enough that they just relish in the other’s company.

  


“Krell has three Captains under his command,  _ stubborn _ Captains,” Atari smirked,

  


“Rylie is gonna kill him.”

  


“Not if Fives or Rex shoots him first.”

  


"No, wait, Silver would punt him."

  


They both fall into quiet giggles after that.


	3. It's going down like I told you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crying* so that uh. New Clone Wars ep, huh. This arc is going to ruin me

The troopers were reeling as General Krell stalked off after his “almost complement” of Captain Rex and pulling out his saber on Fives, and then being attacked once again by the Umbarans. Captain Rylie of the 118th was being checked out by Ronin, the current CMO for the 118th. Ronin himself was a newbie, he wasn’t a shiny- not by a longshot- as he was present for what the 118th named the “Final Battle” where the previous CMO, Claw, was killed in the crossfire. Ronin was just a clone with knowledge of basic field medicine at the time. He soon took the title with more medical training and became the resident medic primarily in Phoenix company under Atari.

He still felt out of place amongst his  _ vod’e _ despite being in the 118th since right after the first battle of Geonosis. He kept his distance from the others, helping out where he could. He kept out of the way of Kix, who seemed to take control and didn’t hesitate to talk back to Captain Rex if he disagreed. Ronin stayed in the background, a quiet medic clone who hardly spoke or raised his voice, who didn’t have the nerve to command his Commander or General unless they were in dire need of medical attention.

That was one of his many faults. His trainer on Kamino would remind him of it constantly, when he held back during sparring sessions to avoid hurting his opponent.  _ ‘Your name is a lie’ _ his trainer said,  _ ‘You aren’t some scary guy who thinks he’s the boss. You’re a coward, CT-1444. That’s all you ever will be.’ _

Rylie gritted their teeth as Ronin guided their shoulder back into its socket. Both Kix and Ronin were running low on pain medication and were saving it for the troopers that were in more desperate need of it-troopers who were bleeding out of blaster wounds that would need time to heal in a Bacta tank, or those who would likely need an amputation if the Kaminoans would take the time to fit the prosthesis.

_ Really, Ronin knows, the Kaminoans would decommission them instead. Why try to fix a broken product when you can replace them instead? _

“You doing okay, Captain?” Ronin asked, wrapping Rylie’s sprained wrist before guiding the armor back on,

“Oh, you know, I’m doing  _ just fine. _ ” Rylie hissed. Ronin snorted,

“Silver is never going to let you hear the end of it.” Rylie groaned at the thought,

“Gods, he really won’t” Ronin helped the Captain onto xyr feet, and they immediately went over to where Captains Rex and Silver were gathering with a few other troopers. Ronin moved on, counting those who were killed in the ambush. He felt bile rise in his throat as he came across a 118th shiny. The paint on his armor fresh, purple and blue lightning bolts were on his gauntlets and shoulder pauldrons, and his helmet had flames painted on the sides. Blood smeared over the chestplate, shrapnel embedded into the shiny’s chest and his neck bent at an unnatural angle.

Umbara was probably one of the first battles the kid fought in.

Ronin moved on, helping Kix if he needed it. Kix kept record of the supplies and casualties while Ronin started moving the dead onto the side of the road they were ambushed on. His General would have given them time to mourn. They fought for the proper burial of Captain Keeli and his men.

Ronin couldn’t stop the thought of  _ ‘that was different’  _ because it was. Keeli and Coda were… close. The 118th knew about them, hell, General Raeh and General Di knew. The Jedi were happy for both of them.

_ “They’re young and Coda is old enough and a responsible adult.” _ was their reasoning. Completely valid reasoning, if you asked Ronin. He couldn’t help but wonder if his General would do this same for the battalion, or if it was exclusive to Keeli and Keeli alone.

Ronin abandoned the thought immediately. General Falcin was different, none of the troopers knew much about their past before the War, only knowing that they were the first Mandalorian Jedi in over a thousand years. But Coda  _ cared _ about their troopers. They were friends with a good amount of the CCs, (even Fox and others on the Guard when they were temporarily stationed on Coruscant after their injury) and participated in the funeral pyres the battalion had at the end of campaigns.

Ronin was bitter though because his general wasn’t here and his brethren were dying. And all Ronin can do is patch up those that had a chance at making it through the campaign.

* * *

Of fucking course, they were attacked once again while they were out in the  _ open _ because General Krell insisted. At this point, Silver was convinced the Basilisk saw this as a game. Silver stood back to back with Rylie, both troopers firing at the Umbarans as they slowly circled the mixture of 501st and 118th troopers. Silver heard groaning as Kix and Ronin dragged the injured out of the open, stabbing their necks with hypos.

Rex yelled orders at his men that Silver couldn’t hear, but the ARC trooper could care less at this moment. Right now, Silver cared about staying alive and surviving, he was  _ not _ going to go out under the command of Krell.

Rylie got a glance at General Krell on the sidelines, not paying attention or making a move to deflect blaster fire as he talked with what Rylie could assume was General Kenobi, xe couldn’t really see.

“How ya doing, Rylie?” Silver asked, firing off a few more shots before throwing a grenade in the general direction of the Umbarans.

Rylie grunted, injured shoulder throbbing with every shot Rylie made. Xe abandoned their pistols for a 15A rifle, which gave them more accurate shots instead of shooting blindly, “Oh, ya know, I’m doing fine! Having a great time!”

Silver laughed at his sibling, shooting another Umbaran, “glad to hear it, old man!”

Rylie took a small opportunity to wack Silver on his bucket, because xyr little brother was a little shit, and it didn’t matter where they were, Rylie would take the chance to remind Silver that he was an asshole.

“Ow-! Hey!”

“Less yapping, more blasting!” Rylie yelled at their fellow captain, firing off a few more shots before pushing Silver out of the way of an incoming missile, barely making it out themself.

Captain Rex ran over, “We’re moving out! Change of plans, we’re going for the airbase!”

“The airbase? Why-” Rylie asked, but was cut off by another explosion,

“Kenobi commed in, we need the airbase if he is going to get a chance at taking the Capital.” Rylie huffed,

“Move out! Get moving, Delta!” They yelled at their company, Silver doing the same for Ringo company and the remains of Phoenix and Foxtrot companies, both were controlled by officers that were with General Falcin, and were scrambling. Rylie’s lieutenant, Tag, took up the responsibility of commanding the two companies to get out of the open.

General Falcin was smart by taking Brook with them. Brook was lieutenant of Foxtrot Company under their squadmate Kent. She needs to keep Kent level headed, and General Falcin knew Brook wouldn’t be able to handle being under the command of Krell, she'd be hysterical. But still, Phoenix and Foxtrot were struggling to stay together without their commanding officers.

_ Kriff,  _ Kent. Rylie looked around desperately for the kid xe was put in charge of. They sighed in relief when they spotted the familiar paint job of Kodak with a few other younger 501st troopers. Rylie grabbed the kid’s wrist and dragged him with the other men out of the line of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @flyingfreeyt

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr @flyingfreeyt


End file.
